


Fake Boyfriend

by andx06s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Cedric Diggory Lives, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Meeting the Parents, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Switching, Top Cedric Diggory, Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism, Young Love, bottom cedric diggory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andx06s/pseuds/andx06s
Summary: Harry and Cedric start a fake relationship (with a contract) after their respective break-ups to prank the whole school. What they didn't expect, though, was to develop a crush.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see, i know, but i wrote this and thought about posting it here. this story will probably only have two chapters.

Harry was tired of all the questions. Whenever he was walking around the corridors of the castle, someone would stop him, placing their hand on his arm before looking at him with pitying eyes and asking _the_ question.

 

“Is it true?”

 

He knew what everybody meant with that. When he didn’t reply, he was asked again.

  
“Is it true that you and Draco broke up?” If he was with Ron or Hermione, the two of them tried to get rid of the nosy student who happened to be asking the question.

 

Sometimes Harry just ignored the question and kept walking, and sometimes he just muttered a “yes” to contempt the student(s).

 

But, yes, his relationship with Draco was over. They had been together for a few months (to everyone’s shock) and somehow managed to keep it going. Now he was enjoying his first month of being single (after a few days of crying on his bed, he wasn’t going to lie) but it was still weird to sleep alone, without a naked body by his side. Some nights he liked going to the Astronomy Tower in order to clear his mind and spend some time alone. Since the break up, his friends worried to be always next to him, to distract him, but sometimes he needed some space.

 

He was staring down at the forest from the tower when he heard steps coming closer to him, so he put his invisibility cloak on. The steps got closer until he could distinguish the figure that was coming closer.

 

“Cedric,” Harry said after taking off his cloak.

 

The older boy, startled, looked to his left to find Harry.

 

“Harry,” He smiled. “I didn’t see you.”

 

Right. Of course. Cedric didn’t know about the invisibility cloak. “I was standing in the shadows.”

 

“I see.” The boy placed his forearms against the railing of the balcony. He took a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it up with his wand. “Want some?” The Hufflepuff asked with the cigarette between his lips. Harry shook his head.

 

“Why are you here?” Cedric asked.

 

“I needed some time for myself after… after breaking up with Draco.”

 

Cedric nodded as he breathed out the smoke. “Sorry about that.”

 

Harry sighed before leaning against the railing. “It’s fine. He cheated on me. Even Rita fucking Skeeter wrote an article about it on the Daily Prophet.”

 

Cedric’s eyes went wide. “Shit, sorry about _that_. We should probably talk about something else.”

Harry laughed, the moon illuminating their faces. “Let’s talk about you. Why are you here?”

 

Cedric shrugged. “I guess it’s the same reason than you. I broke up with Cho.”

 

“Did she also cheat on you?”

 

Cedric took another drag before answering. “Merlin, no. She would never do that. It just… wasn’t special anymore. I didn’t feel anything. Not anymore.”

 

Harry snorted, “Who would have said that? Hufflepuff’s most handsome student is a heartbreaker.” Cedric bumped Harry’s shoulder with his own. “Don’t say that, it wasn’t easy to break up with her.”

 

“I know you’re not like that.”

 

“Now I get a ton of letters from other students who want to date me. It’s crazy.” Cedric sighed. “I feel like a toy.”

 

“Well, at least you don’t get pitying looks from random people you don’t know.”

 

A silence fell between them, both staring into the night before Cedric broke it after a few minutes, stammering. “What- what if we fake date?”

 

Harry’s eyes went wide before finally looking at the Hufflepuff. “Sorry, we what?”

 

“Fake date. Like, we pretend we’re together so that people leave us alone. Of course, we would only act in public and if any of us starts a relationship our fake one is over.”

 

Harry frowned. “I- I thought you were…”

 

“Straight?” Cedric snorted. “Nah, I’m bi. I’ve had boyfriends as well.”

 

That took Harry by surprise. He thought he knew Cedric fairly well due to the Quidditch matches and the fact that they went together to the World Cup and kind of had a ‘friendship’ since then: they greeted each other in the corridors, studied together in the library and even practiced for Quidditch together, even if they played for different houses. “If we fake date… how are we gonna do it?”

 

“We set up some rules and we follow them. Are you in or not?”

 

Harry thought about it. The faces of Ron and Hermione when they found out, or how the rest of the students would react. It felt like a huge prank to the whole school.

 

“Okay.”

 

They both shook hands. “This is going to be so much fun.” Cedric said.

  
“Do we write the rules now?”

 

“Do you have ink and parchment right now?” Cedric asked while stepping on the cigarette butt. Harry shook his head. “We’ll do it tomorrow, okay? Meet me by the lake before lunch.”

 

***

 

Harry walked down to the lake. Cedric was already sitting by the shore with his Hufflepuff scarf around his neck. The older boy waved at him when he saw Harry approach.

 

“Hello, fake boyfriend,” Harry said while sitting next to the Hufflepuff.

 

“We’re not fake boyfriends until we sign the rules.”

 

Harry snorted. “You’re literally following each step of one of those romantic muggle films.”

 

“The best films, in my opinion. Anyways, let’s talk about the rules.” Cedric took a piece of parchment and his quill. “Any ideas?” With a flick of his wand, his quill started moving in the air, hanging above the parchment.

 

Harry hummed. “First rule: if one of us fancies someone, our fake relationship is over.”

 

Cedric nodded and the quill started writing. “Also, no kissing if we are on our own.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “That’s a bit obvious, isn’t it?”

 

Cedric rose his eyes, “I just want everything written down, Potter.”

 

“Okay. Also, we have to hold hands, hug or something like that in public, to make it believable.”

 

“Good idea.” The quill kept writing next to them. Along with the ripples from the lake, it was the only sound in the gardens. “Also, we _must_ have two meals, well, no, cross that, one, together in the Great Hall.”

 

“One hour of cuddling in public every three days in one of our common rooms,” Harry suggested.

 

“Deal. And we sleep at each other’s bedroom at least once a week. In different beds, of course.”

 

“How will we do that?”

 

“Harry, we’re _wizards_. Trust me.” Cedric winked at him. “Anything else?”

 

“Yes, we help each other with our homework,” Harry suggested, but Cedric only frowned his eyebrows.

 

“I’m older than you, I’m the one who’ll have to help.”

 “Exactly.” Harry chuckled. “Pleaaase…,” he added when he saw uncertainty in Cedric’s face. “Hermione always tells me to make my homework on my own and I’m not that clever.”

 

Cedric pondered for a while. “Ugh, okay, I will help you out, but consider that part of our friendship rather than of our fake relationship. Also, we can’t tell our friends that this is fake.”

 

“Wait, what? I can’t lie to Ron and Hermione!”

 

Cedric sighed, “Fine. Then we will not tell them until a week has passed. If it lasts more than that, we do.”

 

“Good. Finally, if we go to Hogsmeade we should try to hang out with each other, specially the first time.”

 

“’Kay.”

 

Cedric took the parchment in his hands and signed it before handing it to Harry, who signed afterwards. While his handwriting was more erratic, Cedric’s was, of course, way more elegant.

 

They shook hands before leaving. “We’re officially fake boyfriends now,” Cedric said. “See you at lunch.”

 

***

Harry was having lunch with Ron and Hermione, as usual. The girl complained about the amount of workload she had and reprimanded Ron for not working hard enough for his lessons.

 

Hermione and Ron, who were both sitting in front of Harry, looked up when steps approached.

 

“Hi, babe,” Cedric said while he kissed Harry’s temple and sat next to him, placing his arm around the younger student’s waist.

 

Hermione let her knife and fork fall, while Ron’s jaw dropped. In the next few seconds the murmuring that always filled the Great Hall died, everyone clearly paying attention to the new ‘couple’. Even the teachers had stopped talking.

 

“What- what’s going on?” Ron asked. He still couldn’t believe his eyes. His voice filled the room.

 

Harry had his head against Cedric’s chest and the Hufflepuff, being taller, had his chin buried inside Harry’s raven hair and his arms were now hugging Harry. He couldn’t deny it, Cedric was good at giving hugs: they were warm and made him feel protected. He was also trying to hold his laughter. Hermione looked like she had seen a ghost in the middle of a muggle street in London, and a few metres ahead Ginny had covered her mouth with her hand, astonished.

 

From his seat, Harry could see both the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin table. He noticed a blond head leaving the Great Hall. _Malfoy_. Well, at least this will teach him not to be a fucking asshole.

 

“Are you two-?” Hermione started, but was cut off by her best friend.

 

“In a relationship, yes,” Harry said. A murmur followed suit. “I should’ve told you sooner, sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, mate,” Ron added. “Cedric is better than Malfoy.”

 

Cedric laughed, the laugher resonating through his ribcage. “It’d be quite depressing if I weren’t.”

 

The news obviously flew all over Hogwarts, and when the Golden Trio when to their third lesson of the day, Transfiguration, Harry felt everyone staring at them. Well, staring at _him_.

 

“Is it true, Harry?” Seamus whispered from his seat. He looked at McGonagall through the corner of his eye in case she noticed them talking. “Are you and Diggory together?”

 

“Yes, Seamus, it’s true.”

 

McGonagall’s voice interrupted them. “Potter, I’m sure whatever you need to tell to Mr. Finnigan can wait.”

 

Harry pretended to be taking notes. “Yes, Professor. Sorry, Professor.”

 

“But what about Quidditch?”

 

Of course. That’s what worried his friend. “It’s not going to be a problem, trust me,” he whispered back. It was true. They weren’t in a real relationship, so of course Quidditch wouldn’t be the reason they’d ‘break up’, and Harry wouldn’t let Cedric win “““for love”””. There was a Quidditch match in two weeks, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, so obviously Seamus needed to know that Harry wouldn’t betray them.

 

Susan Bones had told Harry that she’d been told that someone had seen Malfoy cursing at Cedric and hitting a wall with his fist. That made Harry feel even better about this scheme. That bastard deserved it.

 

The first few days of Harry’s ‘new relationship’ passed in a blur. He held hands with Cedric whenever they walked down the corridors, or Cedric would have lunch with Harry and his friends, or sometimes the Golden Trio joined Cedric and his friends. If something were to come out of this, that was new friendships, that for sure.

 

In the fifth day of their fake relationship, when everything had kind of settled, Harry and Cedric were both cuddling in the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner. They occupied a whole sofa, Harry between Cedric’s legs and with his head on the Hufflepuff’s arm. The room was packed, and from time to time a choir of _aaaaws_ were heard. The two boys had to hold their laughter.

 

Ron yawned. “Anyways, see you tomorrow. Good night, lovebirds.”

 

After a few more minutes, Hermione and the couple were the only students remaining on the Common Room. The girl was doing her homework and completely ignored them.

 

“I should probably go as well,” Cedric said. Harry looked at him in confusion. Why didn’t the Hufflepuff want to spend more time with him? It made sense, they only pretended to be a couple when it was extremely necessary. They didn’t have to cuddle now that there was only one person with them. Sometimes Harry forgot that this wasn’t real.

 

“Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow.”

 

Cedric stood and glanced at the Gryffindor before leaving through the hole of the Gryffindor Common Room.

 

When the portrait had close behind him, Hermione closed her books and turned around, looking at her friend. “So, why are you two doing this?”

 

Harry stared at her. _She knew_. He laughed, “What do you mean? Can’t I have a boyfriend?”

 

Hermione stood up and sat next to him, her arms crossed. “Of course you can have a boyfriend, but I know that Cedric isn’t your boyfriend.”

 

Harry’s eyes went from her face to his lap.

 

“Come on, Harry. The rest might have bought it, but I didn’t.”

 

“How- how did you find out?”

 

Hermione smiled, “So it’s fake, then?”

 

Harry groaned. “Yes, it’s fake. But don’t say anything.”

 

Hermione mover her fingers across her mouth as if it were a zip. “But… why, Harry?”

 

Harry scratched his head. “So we bumped into each other at the Astronomy Tower and we were talking about how everyone pestered us after I broke up with Draco and Cedric with Cho, and we thought that it’d be a good idea slash prank. Also, on my side, I wanted to make Draco jealous.”

 

Hermione sighed, “Harry, do you realize this is the dumbest idea ever?”

 

Harry frowned at her, “No, it’s not?”

 

“You wanted people to leave you two alone, but now all students are talking about you two and whispering at each other when you two pass by!”

 

“But, but it’s not how we see it. It’s kind of a joke.”

 

“Yes, but now everybody wants to know everything about the new couple. Merlin, I don’t know how you two came up with this and thought it was a brilliant idea.” Hermione sighed and laughed. “Anyways, how long are you going to keep this going?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. In our contract it says that if one of us meets someone, then our ‘relationship’,” Harry made the quote sign with his fingers, “is over.”

 

“A contract?! You have a contract?” Harry nodded, as if it were obvious. Hermione laughed again as she stood up in order to go to bed. “Boys…,” she said, leaving Harry behind.

 

***

 

It was the day. Gryffindor Hufflepuff, or Harry vs. Cedric, and, for Hogwarts, boyfriend vs. boyfriend.

 

The players were all floating in a circle before the match started. It was a rainy day, and every now and then a lighting would illuminate the dark sky.

 

Once Professor Hooch whistled, Harry attempted to find the Snitch, but the clouds and the rain made Harry’s task even more difficult.

 

After two hours, the Hufflepuffs were winning by thirty points, and the Snitch was nowhere to be seen. Harry was suspended by one of the towers of the field when he spotted the golden ball. It was moving above the students’ heads. Nobody had noticed, and Cedric was in the middle of the field, a few feet above Harry. The Gryffindor Seeker flew towards the stands.

 

The students started screaming when they realized that Harry was actually flying directly towards them. Cedric noticed, and in a few seconds he was tailing his fake boyfriend.

 

Harry’s broomstick almost touched a student’s head, but the Snitch flew upwards when he was about to catch it. Harry followed it, and now Cedric was also next to him, their arms stretching next to each other. The Snitch suddenly flew above them and did a loop, now flying towards the ground. Cedric and Harry did the same movement, the two Seekers diving. The Snitch was getting closer and closer to the ground. When it looked like they were about to crash, Cedric moved upwards to avoid getting hurt, but Harry continued and found the Snitch inside his hand.

 

Professor Hooch whistled again. The match was over. The Gryffindor stands started cheering and hugging each other, and the whole Gryffindor team landed next to Harry for a collective hug.

 

After that, Harry was taking his broomstick from the ground when he heard someone shout his name. Harry looked up to find Cedric, running through the rain and with his legs covered in mud. The older boy jumped and hugged Harry. He kissed him as he buried his hands in Harry’s hair. Cedric placed his strong thighs around Harry’s hips, and the younger boy, dumbfounded, had to hold Cedric so that he wouldn’t fall. The boy was deepening the kiss, and Harry heard the roars and claps coming from the stands. Not only from the area where the Gryffindors sat, but from all over the oval stadium. Cedric knew how to put a show. Harry felt an electric shiver running through his body. It had never happened before, when he kissed Cedric for the joke. It had only happened the first time he kissed Draco, and when he had had sex with the Slytherin. Harry decided to ignore it.

 

Cedric stood and stood next to him, smiling. “Just for the show.”

 

“You’ve given them what they wanted. But now I’m completely covered in mud.”

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Cedric laughed. “Didn’t think about that. There’s a bathroom for the prefects in the fifth floor. I always bathe there after a match. Do you wanna come?”

 

A bathroom? Cedric was inviting Harry to bathe with _him_? They didn’t have to, it’s not like they were going to be seen by other students. But Harry just shrugged and accepted, something he shouldn’t have done if it was all supposed to be fake…

 

***

 

“Don’t look,” Harry said. Cedric turned around and covered his eyes. “Happy now?” Harry ignored him and took his muddy uniform off. He had no underwear on. After a few matches during his first years, he realized that the uniform was too tight and it was easier to fly and move without them. His body ached, specially his arms. When Harry got inside the huge bath his tensed muscles relaxed. He could understand why the Prefects bathed here instead of the shitty showers they all had in their dorms.

 

With his hands, Harry pulled the soap bubbles closer to him until he was fully covered. “Okay, you can look now.”

 

Cedric turned around and smiled at Harry. “It’s now your turn to close your eyes.” Harry obliged and covered them. However, Harry did take a peak between two of his fingers. And boy, was Cedric _hot_. The Hufflepuff was giving Harry his back, but Harry could see his sculpt thighs and, well, ass, as well as the muscles in Cedric’s back. He looked like a Greek god compared to Harry.

 

Harry covered his eyes when Cedric turned around. The Hufflepuff Seeker got inside the bath. He sighed when the hot water kissed his skin. “You can look now,“ Cedric said.

 

Harry looked at him. “I’ve never bathed with the Seeker from the loser team.” Harry sniggered.

 

Cedric splashed water at him. “If I hadn’t pulled away so soon I would have caught it.”

 

Harry splashed back at him while turning his head around to avoid the water. “Don’t pull away next time, then.”

 

Cedric closed his eyes and hummed, his head against the white marble. “You know, Harry, sometimes I feel like you should be in Slytherin.”

 

“That’s what the Sorting Hat said to me.”

 

“He was probably right.”

 

Harry ignored the Hufflepuff and dove into the water. Harry loved being underwater, if he didn’t get many chances. Everything was silent down there, and he could forget about Voldemort, and his homework, and being known by every wizard in the world, and that sting of love he still felt when he saw Draco (despite what he did), and about that electric feeling when Cedric kissed him in the pitch.

 

Harry finally opened his eyes underwater to find Cedric’s legs coming closer to him, his crotch covered with his hands. Harry got out to find Cedric talking to him while he approached.

 

“You were looking at my private parts!”

 

“What? No!” Harry muttered. “My eyes were closed, it’s full of soap!”

 

Cedric laughed, “You were, you creep! You’re so dirty!” The older boy approached while splashing water at Harry, who used his forearms to protect himself.

 

Cedric finally stopped when he was standing right in front of the Gryffindor Seeker. They were so close that their chests were almost touching, and Harry could feel Cedric’s toes touching his own underwater. They were staring at each other in silence while the rain outside hit the windows and their chests inflated and deflated, small drops of water running down their chests and backs.

 

Cedric scratched his head, “Sorry, I–“ He moved when he realized that he was almost touching Harry’s body, naked. And that’s not something you do with another guy who is your fake boyfriend.

 

They stayed in the bathroom for a while, not really talking that much. They finally left through different corridors, each student going to their Common Room. When the portrait of the Fat Lady opened, Harry was met with a room filled with Gryffindors celebrating their victory.

 

***

 

 

The next week, Harry ended up in the Hufflepuff Common Room after Potions. Cedric’s friends were there as well. Harry had met some of them previously, but Cedric introduced him to the rest. This felt too… official. Their joke didn’t include making new friends, really.

 

But there he was, laughing with the Hufflepuffs while sitting on a golden carpet and with Cedric playing with his hair, the older boy sitting behind him with Harry between his long legs.

 

They had agreed that Harry would stay that night with Cedric. The Hufflepuff assured him that they wouldn’t share a bed, yet Harry didn’t know how he’d manage to do that. The sleeping together thing of their contract wasn’t something they had put into practice. Not until now. It was pretty common for Hogwarts couple to sleep together, even if they belonged to different houses (of course, the teachers didn’t know about it, or just ignored it). Lavender Brown was the first one to ask Harry why Cedric hadn’t stayed the many times he had been in the Common Room, and Hermione had told Harry that she’d heard conversations about that issue in several female bathrooms. People expected them to sleep together, if they had a serious relationship.

 

So that’s how Harry found himself in his pyjamas standing by Cedric’s bed.

 

“So, what are you gonna do?” Harry asked, arms crossed.

 

“I sometimes forget that you are younger and haven’t studied as much.” Cedric rose his wand. Harry rolled his eyes. “Look at his.” With a spell, another bed appeared on top of his own, making it a bunk bed. With the curtains drawn, nobody would see that they weren’t sleeping together. “Clever, isn’t it?” Cedric said.

 

“Top or bottom?” Harry asked.

 

Cedric looked at him aghast. “We’re not fucking tonight, Potter.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, but wasn’t able to hide his smile. Sometimes Hufflepuffs could be so innocent. “I mean _the bed_.”

 

“ _Oh_. I see. Bottom, then.” Cedric got under the blanket while Harry climbed the mini stair attached to the bunk bed.

 

***

 

“Harry! Harry!” Harry turned around to find Cedric running through the empty corridor to him.

 

“Did I forget something in your roo- What are you doing!?” He shrieked when Cedric messed up with his hair. Now that he noticed, Cedric was also dishevelled (weird, considering that he could actually tame his hair and always combed it perfectly, not like Harry).

 

“Well, your hair does already look like sex hair.” Cedric was still moving some of Harry’s strands around.

 

The Gryffindor frowned. “Sex… hair?”

 

Cedric laughed, “Of course, Harry. What do you think people think we did yesterday when you stayed over? Actual sleeping? Of course not, that’s why we need to look like we’ve had sex the whole night, even if we haven’t and _will never_ , and messy hair is key for that.”

 

“Okay…? Can I go and have breakfast now?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Harry had to confess that Cedric looked rather hot with messy hair. “See you later, Harry.”

 

Harry turned around and shook his head in incomprehension. After entering the Great Hall, he sat with his friends, although he noticed some other students staring at him.

 

Hermione rose an eyebrow, “Had fun yesterday?” She winked at him. She _loved_ playing this game.

  
“I didn’t do much,” Harry replied while serving himself some tea.

 

Ron snorted, “Mate, the rumour spread out, everybody knows: you slept in Cedric’s bedroom _and_ you come in the morning with your hair messier than ever.”

 

Harry sometimes forgot that they hadn’t told Ron. Knowing him, there was a risk that he would confess it to someone else.

 

“My hair is always messy.”

 

“But it looks like sex ha-“

 

“Okay, we fucked!” Harry interrupted. And then he noticed that a few heads had turned around. _Shit_. Thank Merlin that he was lying, if not it’d be even more embarrassing. His eyes found Cedric in the Hufflepuff table. He thought he’d be mad at him, but the other boy just gave him a cheeky smile and winked at him. Harry felt himself blushing.

 

“Hey, Harry, you don’t have to tell us about your sex life.” Hermione said.

 

“Just do it safely,” Ron added.

 

Harry groaned, “Stop, please. You sound as if you were my parents.”

 

“But we are your parents.”

 

Harry sighed.

 

***

 

“Ron says that if you’re staying in our room that we shouldn’t be that loud,” Harry said. They were both in the Gryffindor Common Room, alone, on the carpet, Harry with his head on Cedric’s tummy as they both did their homework by the fireplace.

 

Cedric laughed at the comment. “It still surprises me how Ron, coming from a wizarding family, doesn’t know about the Silencing charm.”

 

“I honestly think he wants to hear us just to pretend to be angry about it.”

 

“Lucky for him that it’s never going to happen.” Harry let out a soft chuckle in agreement.

 

It was in that moment, while Cedric’s quill wrote his assignment in the air, that the Hufflepuff softly buried his long fingers in Harry’s mane of hair, probably without even realising. At first, Harry froze, not really knowing what to do, or whether Cedric was doing it consciously. Then, slowly, Cedric started massaging Harry’s scalp, completely distracted.

 

“Hey, do you think I should also talk about the reproduction of the unicorns in my essay, or just their metabolism is enough?” Cedric asked while looking at his parchment, his hand still caressing Harry’s head.

 

“Hmm?” Harry was too lost for unicorns right now.

 

“Oh, never mind, I’ll add it later.” But that’s when Cedric noticed what his hand was doing. “Shit, sorry, didn’t even realise I was doing that.”

 

“Don’t stop!” Harry said when Cedric was about to remove his hand. “It feels so fucking good.”

 

Cedric laughed, “This wasn’t part of the contract.”

 

With his eye closed, Harry smiled. “Remind me to add it tomorrow.”

 

Cedric smiled while he kept playing with Harry’s hair and soon the Gryffindor fell asleep on the carpet, all huddled in his scarlet sweatshirt, his head on Cedric’s belly, who was wearing a yellow jumper.

 

“Okay, I think it’s time for bed.” Cedric stood carefully and carried Harry bride-style. He climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor rooms and laid Harry on his bed, covering him with his red blanket. With a flick of his wand, some paper appeared and he scribbled something on it. Once he’d made sure that the boy didn’t wake up, he approached the door. “Goodnight, Harry,” he whispered before closing the door behind him.

 

 

When Harry woke up the next day, feeling like he hadn’t slept so well for ages now, he remembered that he had fallen asleep in the Common Room and, somehow, woke up in his bed. The Gryffindor rubbed his eyes and sat up straight on his bed, and that’s when he saw a note on his nightstand.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_You feel asleep and I carried you to your bed, hope you don’t mind_

  1. _a) are we telling our friends about this fake relationship?_
  2. _b) up for some Quidditch training after our lessons?_



_Cedric_

Harry read the note twice before making a ball with it in his hand. He had forgotten to tell Ron about his fake relationship with Cedric. Somehow, though, deep in his heart, he _knew_ he didn’t want to tell him, because this way felt more real, authentic. But he would deny it to himself.

 

The boy sighed and stretched his back before getting out of his bedroom. He then realized that he had fallen asleep and missed breakfast, so he would have to run to be on time for Potions. Snape didn’t let any students in one minute after the lesson had started, and considering his hatred for Harry, he’d better hurry.

 

He reached the dungeons, gasping, right when his fellow students where entering Snape’s classroom. He saw Ron and Hermione, already sitting together by a cauldron.

 

“Busy this morning?” Ron asked with a cheeky smile. _Oh, how much does he enjoy it, the bastard._

“I overslept, sorry.”

 

Snape’s voice filled the room, giving them instructions for today’s potion. Hermione went for the ingredients and left her friends on their own.

 

“Busy last night, huh?” Ron asked while opening their book.

 

“Not really. Uh… Cedric left early actually, we did our homework together. And I fell asleep on the Common Room carpet.”

 

“I told you your sleep schedule is fucked up.”

 

“That helps a lot, thanks. Also, uh… I have to tell you something?”

 

“Spill it,” Ron said.

 

“What does Harry have to say?” Hermione interrupted, giving Harry a knowing look. She had everything they needed with her.

 

“I’ll tell you later, too many people in here.”

 

Ron frowned, but let it go. Hermione knew what it was all about.

 

When they finished their Potions lessons (thank Merlin Hermione was with them, Ron almost blew their caldron up) they went for lunch, but Harry led them through different corridors, those that were quieter and rarely saw any students.

 

“Mate, I don’t know why you want to go this way but I’m _hungry_ ,” Ron complained, until Harry stopped in his tracks.

 

“Uh… Ron, look…” Harry looked at Hermione through the corner of his eyes, and the girl, expectant, gave him a small nod.

 

“The thing with me and Cedric…”

 

“You _broke up?!_ ” Ron looked aghast. “Dude, he was way better than Malfoy.”

 

“We never really started dating,” Harry explained.

 

“What… what do you mean?”

 

“We are not together.”

 

“Then why do you pretend to be boyfriends?”

 

“It’s a fake relationship,” Hermione said.

 

Ron looked at both of them. “Did you tell her?” He asked, to which Harry explained how Hermione guessed. After that, the boy laughed, “I don’t know why you kept it fake, the way he looks at you and you look at him when you think nobody else is watching is not how I’d look at someone I’m fake-dating.” Ron laughed and, with that, kept walking to the Great Hall. Harry gave Hermione a confused look, but the girl miserably failed at hiding a smile and walked behind her ginger friend as if nothing had happened.

 

 

***

 

In his way to the Quidditch field, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about what his best friend had said. Did Cedric really looked at him as if he _fancied_ him? Maybe he was just pretending in case someone saw them. Did Harry really look at the Hufflepuff in a romantic way? He might be developing a crush, who knows, but that’s not what he felt…

 

 

Was it?

 

He tried to get those thoughts out of his mind while he changed into his Quidditch clothes. When he went to the field, he found Cedric already soaring in his broomstick. The Hufflepuff landed when he saw Harry approach and, fuck, Harry couldn’t deny it, Cedric looked really hot in his uniform. It’s not like he had a crush on Cedric, of course not, but nobody could deny that Cedric did look hot in his uniform.

 

“Ready for me to beat your ass?” Cedric said once he landed. It was raining and foggy, so the sooner they started flying the better.

 

Harry gave him a cocky smile, “In our last match you were the one who lost.”

 

 “Ouch, that hurt.” Cedric placed his hand over his heart. They walked towards the centre of the field. “Did you tell Ron?”

 

Harry nodded. “He took it well, although he was a bit disappointed because you are better than Draco, he says.” Harry didn’t tell him about Ron’s comment on how they looked at each other. _No way_.

 

“Can’t believe that Ron is our biggest fan. I also told my friends, almost killed me for pranking them. They’ll keep the secret, though,” Cedric said before throwing the Snitch into the air and following it afterwards.

 

Harry hastened and got into his broomstick, following Cedric. “Not fair!” He shouted, while Cedric laughed and flew all over the field while trying to catch the golden ball. The rain was cold against Harry’s cheeks, who sometimes lost Cedric in the fog, until his golden uniform was visible again as he chased the small ball.

 

After Cedric caught the Snitch, the two boys went to the locker rooms (of course, Cedric couldn’t stop talking about how he had won against the marvellous and incredible Harry Potter, but Harry ignored the joke and gave him a soft smile).

“Do I shower first?” Harry asked while he peeled the uniform off his skin.

 

Cedric frowned, “What? It’s not necessary, we can do it at the same time. Just don’t look, like in the Prefect’s bathroom.” With a white towel around his hips, he winked at Harry and went to the showers.

 

Harry approached when he heard the water flowing. He could feel his cheeks warming up, but he couldn’t understand why. He had seen others guys before, and he didn’t feel _anything_ when he saw them naked, even if he was into boys.

 

Cedric was giving him his back, so Harry clearly saw his defined butt, with two dimples, and his broad shoulders.

 

The older boy covered his crotch and turned around when he heard Harry coming. He had covered the whole area with soap. “Thought it’d be a great idea for covering my private bits.”

 

Harry laughed. No other guy would say “my private bits” except for Cedric Diggory.

 

“It worked,” Harry said while he stood under a shower and removed his towel, giving Cedric his back. That’s why he didn’t see Cedric biting his lip as he devoured Harry up and down with his eyes.

 

Harry used the soap and did the same, covering his crotch before turning around. “How do I look?”

 

Cedric smiled, “Fantastic.” He was massaging his scalp, pulling his hair back. “Hey, thanks for training with me today, I needed it.”

 

“It’s fine, really, I also need to train without having Oliver shouting at me every ten seconds.” Cedric snorted.

 

“Do you wanna eat something in my Common Room? We can cook our dinner, I guess you’re also exhausted.”

 

Harry frowned while he applied soap on his hair. “Since when can students cook their food?”

 

Cedric laughed. Harry loved his laughter. “We can’t, but we Hufflepuffs are different.”

 

“But I can’t cook.”

 

“I’ll do the cooking and you’ll do the eating,” Cedric said before turning in order to clean his head. He put the tower around his torso again before getting out of the showers. “I better hurry and prepare everything. Meet me at the entrance of Hufflepuff’s Common Room at seven,” he said with a wink. 

 

Harry stood there, dumbfounded. When they bathed in the Prefect’s Bathroom, Cedric didn’t want him to see him naked, but, somehow, now he didn’t. Had anything changed between them? Or was Cedric just more comfortable around him? Harry sighed and rested his head against the cold white tiles on the wall, water running down his chest as he wondered what the hell he had gotten into.

 

 

When Harry walked to the Hufflepuff Common Room entrance, Cedric was already waiting for him there, his hair still damp.

 

“Did you do the cooking?” Harry asked as he approached. Cedric noticed three girls passing by and placed his arms around Harry’s waist. “Nope, _babe_ , you’re helping me.” The girls giggled before disappearing, and Cedric removed his arms, although Harry wanted him to keep them there…

 

“As you may know, my Common Room is near the kitchens, so we have a deal with the house-elves.” Harry frowned. He’d never heard of such thing.

 

“What kind of deal?”

 

“They let us use the kitchen and cook and, in exchange, we let them clean the dishes.”

 

“Merlin, if Hermione heard you say that…”

 

Cedric just rolled his eyes, “Hey, they do like it.” Cedric pulled from Harry’s hand. “Come on, it will be fun.”

 

And that’s how Harry found himself with Cedric in the castle’s kitchen, cooking their dinner. Well, Harry was sitting on a countertop, Cedric standing between the Gryffindor’s legs as he prepared their food.

 

They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, and from time to time Cedric would offer Harry a spoon with the content of the pot, and Harry had to admit that Cedric was a good cook. Surprisingly, the Hufflepuff didn’t use magic for cooking, but preferred to do everything in the muggle way, even if it took more time. He claimed that it tasted better. Harry was sure that nothing he’d ever tried tasted better than what Cedric was preparing, except for Mrs. Weasley’s food, of course.

 

Finally, Cedric’s warm soup with vegetables and some sausages with scrambled eggs and bacon as a second were ready. Warm food was the only thing Harry needed after their soaking training at the Quidditch field.

 

When the two boys entered the Hufflepuff Common Room, it was crowded. So Cedric suggested going to his bedroom. It was the best idea, considering that it was empty and they wouldn’t need to scream to hear each other.

 

“If you want, you can stay over tonight,” Cedric said while he placed the dishes on the windowsill, where the two boys sat. The Hufflepuff Common Room was, in theory, underground, but it always amazed Harry how the spell that had been used made it look like they were looking at the Forbidden Forest from Cedric’s bedroom, even if it was impossible.

 

“But I didn’t bring my pyjamas with me,” Harry said while he tasted the soup. He hummed, it was fantastic. Cedric shrugged, “You can wear mine. Do you like it?” Harry nodded, “I think we should keep this fake relationship going just for the food.” Cedric laughed, moving his head backwards. He gave Harry his bright wide smile, his perfect teeth showing.

 

They didn’t talk much while eating, a Quidditch training always left you hungry, but from time to time they would talk about their lessons, teachers, or general Hogwarts gossip (which they’d been part of). There were stolen glances when the other one wasn’t looking but, of course, none of the boys caught the other one staring.

 

After they finish their dinner, Cedric hands Harry his own pyjamas, although Harry tries to refuse (unsuccessful). Cedric tells him that he’ll sleep in his underwear. The Hufflepuff has just charmed his bed so that it’d be a bunk bed when a student entered the bedroom.

 

“What the fuck are you two doing?” He asked. Cedric and Harry were both frozen. Harry looked at Cedric, who quickly reacted.

 

“Oh, hi, Robert. I was teaching Harry a charm to turn a bed into a bunk bed, it’s always handy.”

 

The other boy rose an eyebrow, “I see. It’d be weird for you two to be sleeping in two beds.”

 

Cedric laughed, “Why would he?” He said, using the charm again. The bunk bed was now his regular bed.

 

Cedric tilted his head to Harry, who looked at him with his eyebrows frowned. The Hufflepuff pushed Harry until he was on the bed, the other boy having left them already alone.

 

Harry got underneath the blanket and Cedric followed suit, laying behind the Gryffindor.

 

“Good night, Robert,” he said out loud to the other student. Cedric shut the curtains around his bed and cast a silencing charm.

 

“What are we gonna do? You can’t leave now, they’ll notice.”

 

“Can’t you cast the bunk bed?” Harry asked.

 

Cedric shook his head. “Not with us on it.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine. We’ll sleep together tonight, I guess. Good night, Cedric.” The Gryffindor gave Cedric his back, trying to fall asleep.

 

“Good night, Harry,” the Hufflepuff whispered.

 

They both had a deep sleep, not waking up during the night. If they had, they would’ve noticed how, slowly, Harry’s body had positioned itself against Cedric’s chest, who placed his chin on Harry’s shoulder, with one arm over Harry’s hips, their legs tangled. If they had woken up, they would have noticed how their bodies fitted perfectly with each other.

 

***

 

When Harry woke up next morning, he felt something, _someone_ , against his back. He jumped and turned around, not really knowing where he was.

 

“Hey,” a voice said. Without his glasses, Harry couldn’t really see who it was. “It’s me, it’s fine,” Cedric said while placing his hands on Harry’s cheeks. “You stayed over.”

 

Harry calmed and put his glasses on. He then saw Cedric smiling at him. “Sorry, I slept so well I didn’t remember I was here.” Also, the feeling of a warm body next to his while sleeping felt so unfamiliar that Harry was surprised when he noticed that morning. He didn’t say that, though.

 

“It’s Saturday, so if you want I can bring breakfast to my bed,” Cedric proposed, already standing up and stretching his back.

 

“Did I cause that morning wood?” Harry joked when he saw the bulge in Cedric’s stripped underwear.

 

Cedric snorted before putting a black turtleneck on and a pair of corduroy pants. Ugh, he looked nice. “As a teenager, you already know what happens every morning when you wake up. Don’t think you’re the cause,” he said with that deep morning voice boys woke up with. With a wink, Cedric left. “I’ll be back soon, sleep some more,” he said while he closed the door behind him.

 

Harry didn’t even need five seconds to fall asleep again.

 

***

 

The two friends, or fake-boyfriends, were having breakfast in Cedric’s bed, oblivious to what was going on outside the room. Cedric had brought coffee, pumpkin juice, toasts, scrambled eggs and basically everything the Gryffindor liked. Harry was already dressed up, he was supposed to meet Hagrid, Ron and Hermione that morning, so he didn’t have that much time to laze around Cedric’s bed ~~(even if he wanted to).~~

 

“How did you know what I like for breakfast?”

 

“I asked Hermione,” Cedric said before taking a sip of coffee.

 

“Did you?” Harry asked in disbelief.

 

Cedric tried to hold his laughter, without success. Harry thought that Cedric was, objectively, really attractive when he laughed.

 

“Nah, we’ve spent so much time together lately with the fake-relationship thing that I basically know every trait about you.”

 

“That sounds creepy.”

 

“Or romantic.”

 

“Sure,” Harry said with sarcasm. He placed his cup on the wooden tray Cedric had brought. “Anyways, I better leave, or Ron and Hermione will kill me.”

 

And, that’s when he did something they had never done, although he didn’t realize he was doing it as his lips landed on Cedric’s. It took Harry a few seconds to understand what he had just done, and probably the Hufflepuff’s brain was also suffering a short-circuit.

 

They had kiss. It had been an innocent kiss, just a peck, but a kiss nevertheless. And in private, not for the show. And Harry hadn’t even notice that he was doing it. It felt so… natural.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. He came back from his thoughts to the bedroom, and he realized that their faces were still too close, noses and lips almost touching.

 

Cedric ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, dishevelling it even more. “Hey, it’s fine, okay? I’m not mad.”

 

Harry nodded and gulped, “See you.”

 

But when Harry left Hufflepuff’s Common Room, it still wasn’t fine. He felt _something_ when he kissed those lips, even if it had been by accident, and he had certainly liked the homely feeling of it.

 

Harry walked across the gardens of Hogwarts until he reached Hagrid’s hut, where his friends as well as the half-giant were already waiting for him.

 

Hagrid was the first one who notice that Harry was white as milk (well, even whiter). “Everything okay, Harry?”

 

The boy sat on the table by his friends. “I… I think, well, no, I _have_ kissed Cedric.”

 

“Isn’t that what you are supposed to do in public?” Hagrid asked. He already knew that their relationship wasn’t real, the three friends had already told him. He also laughed and rolled his eyes like Hermione had, but went with it.

 

“It wasn’t in public,” Harry said, looking down on the cup of tea he had in front of him on the table.

 

Hermione, shocked, covered her mouth, and Ron just snorted. “Mate, you two can be so dumb. You caress each other without noticing when you’re walking down the corridors, you spend a lot of time together at the library, and you _never_ stepped in the library unless it was necessary, I’ve seen you having picnics together, now you have breakfast together in Cedric’s bed, you tickle each other while having dinner at the Great Hall, you _cook_ dinner together (well, Cedric cooks for _you_ ), you even bathe together, for Merlin’s sake. And let’s not forget that you _share_ clothes, even if you don’t wear the same size. Hell, you even have some jumpers in his bedroom just in case you stay to sleep there and he has some clothes in ours. Don’t you see that you are _in a relationship_ with Cedric?”

 

It took Harry a few seconds to answer, “What? No! We’re not dating! It’s all a joke.” Silence fell in the small hut. Harry looked at Hermione, “Right, Hermione?” The girl was hiding a smile with her hand. “Hagrid?” But the gamekeeper and now teacher just ignored the question and pretended to cook something on the stove.

 

Hermione smiled at her friend, “Harry, I feel like your joke has developed into a relationship and you two have not noticed. And it feels like both of you actually want that relationship.”

 

“Cedric is just going on with it.”

 

Ron grunted in exasperation. “You are so blind. Cedric looks at you when you don’t notice the same way I look at girls when I think they don’t notice. Fuck, you two keep staring at each other during breakfast when you think the other one isn’t watching!”

 

Hagrid finally decided to speak, “He’s right. And I’ve heard Cedric talk about you during one of my lessons with that friends of his, Mrs. Chang.”

 

“They are exes,” Hermione explained, “But have a friendship now.”

 

“What… what did he say?”

 

Hagrid rose his eyebrows, “He certainly didn’t think that you were ugly.”

 

Harry sighed, “I don’t know what to do.”

 

Hermione covered Harry’s hand with hers. “Harry just answer this question: Do you like Cedric Diggory?”

 

Did he like Cedric? He certainly liked him physically, although that’s probably how everyone felt like. But he also liked how attentive he was with him, how he always helped Harry, how he cooked for him. He also liked the fact that they could study together, play Quidditch together and compete against each other. He also liked his hugs and the way he hugged, Cedric was really good at hugging. He also liked how he spoke when he talked to Harry about something he enjoyed, with eyes full of passion. He liked it when he ran his fingers through his hair, or when they cuddled together (even if it had been for the show). He liked how Cedric was always nice to everyone, always talked about how you must be nice to everyone, or how he helped stressed first years with their homework, even if they hadn’t asked him to.

 

He also liked the way he kissed, even if they hadn’t kissed that much and it had always been for the show they were putting. He also liked how he smoked and how his jaw tensed. He liked his smile, his laughter and his giggles, and that penetrable look that he’d sometimes give Harry, as if telling him that he could see his soul. He also liked how his body had felt against his, or when Cedric placed his arm around his waist and brought him closer when they were walking down a corridor. He also liked how oblivious and innocent he could be, which doesn’t mean that he’s naïve. Or the two dimples that showed on the corner of his lips when he smiled and blushed because Harry had said something positive about him. He also liked his confidence, he always looked so proud of himself. And he also looked proud of Harry. Harry also liked the way Cedric drinks his tea, which is something really weird to like, but Harry loved it anyways. Or the way his fluffy hair looked in the morning, and that was something only Harry gets to see, and it makes him feel special. He liked the way he rubbed his eyes like a cat when he woke up, or how he looked when he was tired. He liked the way he cooked, and specially if he was cooking for him. He liked his company.

 

“Yes, I do like him.”

 

“Well, admitting it is one more step forward,” Hermione said with a smile in her face. “Now you just need to tell him.”

 

“I can’t do that!” The boy complained.

 

“You must,” Ron said. “Tell him in Hogsmeade next week. I’d be surprised if a serious relationship doesn’t come out of this.”

 

***

 

"So, are you coming to Hogsmeade today?” Hermione asked. Harry just nodded while filling his mouth with food. The girl took a sip of her tea, “And are you coming with your prince charming?” Harry nodded again.

 

“Will we be seeing you two?”

 

“I’m sure Cedric will be down to spending some time all of us together.”

 

“And are you telling him?” Ron asked.

 

Harry looked at both of his friends and shrugged. “I guess.”

 

Hermione hit his shoulder with The Daily Prophet, “Harry! We agreed that you’d tell him.”

 

“I’ll see how things develop and I’ll decide.”

 

Hermione sighed, “You two are the worst.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Cedric and Harry have realized that they have feelings for each other and do not care about their contract. Will one of them finally make the move?

So yeah, he was going to do it. At least to avoid being murdered by his best friends for not doing so. Was he scared? Yes. Would Cedric run away? Probably. Since the scene at Hagrid’s hut, Harry had been thinking over and over again what Hermione had asked him and, fuck, he _really_ liked Cedric, and he hadn’t noticed before because he was an idiot.

 

Now the two boys were going to Hogsmeade, like many other students from the school. Harry could hear a group of girls sniggering behind him and Cedric while the two boys walked to Hogsmeade. Cedric had his arm over Harry’s shoulders. They only got physical when they were surrounded by many people, and not just because they had four sniggering girls behind them. However, it had started snowing that night and it hadn’t stopped, the path to Hogsmeade was covered in snow and it was obviously cold, so having a warm human body next to you was always welcome.

 

“So, any plans?” Harry asked the Hufflepuff.

 

“I’ve thought about going to Honeydukes, and then we can eat the sweets before meeting Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks,” Cedric explained. “Sounds good?”

 

“It sounds perfect.”

 

After buying the candy, Cedric walked towards a small alley between Honeydukes and the shop next to it.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, confused, while munching some sweets.

 

Cedric waved his hand, and Harry approached until he was standing in front of him. Cedric took his yellow woollen hat off, his dense hair completely free. Harry noticed how some snowflakes fell on top of it. Cedric’s cheeks had reddened due to the cold, and the whiteness around them made him look even more attractive. _Fuck_.

 

“There’s… there’s something I wanted to do for a while now.”

 

Harry frowned. “Okay? What is it?”

 

“It’d be better if I showed you.”

 

Harry shrugged, but Cedric didn’t say anything. Instead, he grabbed Harry’s chin and descended until his lips meet Harry’s. The Gryffindor didn’t pull back, both in delight and surprise. Harry placed his arms around Cedric’s neck to gain some equilibrium while the older guy deepened the kiss.

 

Harry finally broke it, his red lips even redder with the snow around him. “Why, why are we doing this here? Nobody can see us.” Had Cedric somehow found out that Harry planned on telling him about his feelings? Did he pity Harry and wanted to gift him a kiss?

 

Cedric laughed, his cheeks rosy due to the cold. “You are so cute.” Harry frowned. “Harry, I… I like _you_. I thought I didn’t, but, uh, I kind of fell for you since we began with the contract thing, even if it’s only been a month. I don’t know if you feel the same, but, fuck, I had to do something. A kiss in private, to let you know that I wasn’t doing it for the public. I want to be _real_ boyfriends, if you want to, of course, and to cuddle together in our Common Rooms, and to get to know you better. And, _fuck_ , I want to kiss you as much as possible and hug you and-“

 

Harry interrupted him with a kiss. Cedric placed his arms around Harry’s waist and brought the younger Gryffindor closer, who pushed until he had Cedric pinned against a wall. Cedric smiled in the kiss. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths. They had done this before, for the public, but somehow it felt like it was the first time they were kissing: the warmth radiating from their bodies despite the cold, their arms around their waists and their necks. Harry gave a needy moan in the kiss, and Cedric deepened it, one of his hands now on Harry’s nape as he pulled him even closer.

 

They broke the kiss, Harry placing soft kisses on Cedric’s neck and jaw. He felt like he could never have enough of the Hufflepuff. And now they were serious. Cedric actually wanted _him_.

 

“You know that I was going to tell you something today?” Harry asked against Cedric’s neck when they broke the kiss. He nosed the Hufflepuff’s jaw, who, being the taller one, leaned down and gave him a peck.

 

“And what was it?” He asked. He had his arms around Harry’s waist, and he just couldn’t believe it that they were doing this because they wanted to.

 

“I wanted to tell you,” Harry started. _Kiss_. “That I like you,” _Kiss_.

 

Cedric rose his eyebrows. “Really?! We both planned confessing our love for each other the same day?” He said in a dramatic way.

 

Harry blushed, “Well, Hermione and Ron kind of forced me to tell you. They had analysed all of your movements and had this theory that you fancy me.”

 

“But I do fancy you,” Cedric said with a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “Also, Cho kind of blackmailed me into telling you that I had a crush on you.”

 

Harry smiled, “Thank Merlin our friends pressured us or we’d have been dancing in circles for months.”

 

Cedric kissed him again and hummed when they broke apart, still standing in the small alley. “We should probably thank them somehow.”

 

Harry’s fingers played with Cedric’s. “Do you wanna come to the Three Broomsticks? Ron and Hermione are probably waiting there.”

 

“Of course,” Cedric said with a smile, stretching his hand to hold Harry’s.

 

***

“Do you think our plan worked?” Ron said.

 

“I don’t know,” Cho replied after taking a sip of her drink.

 

“Shh! I’m sure they’ll come here together,” Hermione reprimanded them.

 

When the three students heard the door of the Three Broomsticks open again, they found Harry and Cedric, all smiles, holding hands.

 

The three of them started cheering as the new couple approached the table, both of them confused. “We knew you would fix this,” Hermione said as she stood up to hug his friend and Cedric.

 

The two boys looked at each other while Cho gave them two thumbs in the air. “What- what’s going on?” Harry asked, still holding hands with Cedric.

 

“I told Cedric to tell you that he liked you after he explained his feelings for you,” Cho explained to Harry.

 

“And we told Harry to tell you that he had a crush on you, Cedric,” Hermione told the Hufflepuff.

 

“The three of us met and thought that it would be the best option, to make sure that you both would finally tell the other about your feelings, it was _unbearable_ ,” Ron said. “My idea, by the way.”

 

Harry’s mouth was wide open and Cedric just started laughing. “So this was all planned?” Harry asked while pointing at his friends and Cho as the new couple sat on the two remaining chairs.

 

Hermione nodded. “We planned everything before what happened at Hagrid’s hut. Who, by the way, was also involved. We were just waiting for the best moment to tell you that you should do something about this.”

 

“Well, it seems that your plan worked,” Cedric said as he took his gloves off. “We should thank them then, right, _babe_?” 

 

Harry smiled at his boyfriend, all blushes, “Yeah, now I can say that my boyfriend is the hottest student of Hogwarts.”  Cedric laughed, completely oblivious to their friends sitting in front of them. “I could also say the same thing.” Harry grabbed Cedric’s neck and brought him closer until they were sharing a kiss.

 

“You know that they are going to be like this corny until we finish the school year, right?” Cho said while the two lovebirds kept kissing in front of them.

 

Ron was looking at the two boys kissing. “Ugh, didn’t think about that. This wasn’t probably the best idea.”

 

***

 

Things got so much better since Harry and Cedric officially started going out, even if everyone else thought that they were already doing so. They kissed _everywhere_ and whenever they wanted to: in the corridors, in their Common Rooms, in the Great Hall, while training Quidditch mid-air, in abandoned classrooms, against walls and in the library, much to Madam Prince’s dismay.

 

Cedric had Harry pinned against a bookshelf while they made out. Harry already had some hickeys on his neck (not only from today, some were already fading out). The two boys were completely oblivious to what was going on around them. Cedric had his fingers on the belt loops of Harry’s jeans and the Gryffindor, with his legs around Cedric’s hips, was using a book to cover them while they kissed, as if the whole population of Hogwarts hadn’t seen them before.

 

A hand grabbed the book and placed it on the bookshelf. “The library is not the place for kissing!” Madam Prince reprimanded them. “Ten points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.” With a stern look, she stood next to them until the couple left.

 

“What a way to kill the mood,” Cedric said once they were outside Madam Prince’s territory, scratching his nape. “Do you have anything to do?” He asked as he pinned Harry against a wall. He began kissing Harry’s neck.

 

“I’d rather stay here forever,” Harry said. The Hufflepuff hummed in appreciation. “But I should probably finish an essay, or Hermione will kill me.”

 

Cedric bit his neck. “I should speak with Hermione so that she knows that I don’t share.” The boy looked at Harry and touched his lips with his finger. “I’ll prepare something special for tonight, okay?”

 

Harry smiled, “I hope it’s not eggs and bacon _again_.”

 

“You love my Muggle eggs and bacon recipe!” Cedric complained, and Harry laughed.

 

“Only because you cook them.” Harry kissed him, “See you later.”

 

Harry entered with a sigh in his Common Room, a smile on his face and his cheeks reddened. His best friends were already there.

 

“Where were you?” Ron asked.

 

“In the library with Cedric,” Harry said.

  
Hermione crossed her arms, “I thought I was the one supposed to help you with your homework.”

 

“Uh… We weren’t doing homework, but just making out.”

 

Ron laughed. “Now I get why you’re so flustered.”

 

Harry took some parchment from his bag, “Madam Prince threw us out.”

 

“You two are sooo corny,” Ron said. “Have you…? You know…”

 

Harry frowned at him, “I don’t?”

 

Hermione was trying to hide her laughter, “Ron! That’s not of our business. Harry can keep things for himself.”

 

“Hermione, this is what boys talk about when a friend starts a relationship.”

 

Harry finally understood what Ron had meant. “You didn’t ask if Draco and I fucked when we were together,” he teased.

 

The ginger boy covered his eyes with his hands, “Oh! Fuck, Harry, I didn’t need that image in my head.”

 

“Don’t ask then. But so that you can sleep tight tonight: no, we have not.” Harry kept scribbling on his parchment while Hermione read the other piece of parchment he’d written before lunch. Cedric hadn’t pressured Harry into doing anything he didn’t want to, and so did Harry with Cedric. He liked that they were taking things slow.

 

“Are you having dinner with us tonight?” Hermione asked while she crossed some words Harry had written. The boy shrugged, “I don’t know. Cedric said he wanted to prepare something special for tonight and I have no clue what it is about.”

 

“Mate, I don’t like that we have to share you with him, we barely see you!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “You’re such a drama queen, Ron.”

 

***

Cedric was already waiting for him when Harry left through the Gryffindor Common Room portrait. The Hufflepuff gave him a kiss, smiling.

 

“Where are you taking me?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” Cedric said, covering Harry’s eyes with a spell.

 

Cedric finally uncovered his boyfriend’s eyes, once they were in the Prefect’s bathroom. It was full of candles, both floating or placed around the room. The light they gave out trembled, giving the bathroom a cosy and romantic look.

 

Cedric had laced his arms around Harry’s middle and placed his chin on the Gryffindor’s shoulder. Harry turned around, Cedric’s arms still around his waste. “Isn’t this kind of a cliché?”

 

“You don’t like it?”

 

“What! No, no. I love it,” Harry kissed him. “But being a Prefect and bringing your boyfriend to the Prefect’s bathroom, where we bathed together... The candles are a nice touch.” He gave him a chaste kiss. “Thanks.”

 

Cedric kissed him again, this time longer, and hummed in the kiss. “You deserve even more. Do you want to take a bath?”

 

“You just want to see me naked, you weirdo.”

 

“But I already have,” Cedric replied while grabbing Harry’s butt cheeks and kissing the boy’s pale neck. “And now I can touch you…”

 

“Cedric…” Harry whispered and pulled Cedric’s jumper off, admiring his sculpted torso.

 

“All yours, baby,” Cedric said with a cocky grin and a wink.

 

Harry laughed, “Don’t try that bad boy vibe ever again,” he said before leaving a kiss in the middle of Cedric’s chest. The Hufflepuff took the chance and removed Harry’s jumper, running his fingers down Harry’s ribs. He grabbed Harry by his chin and brought him closer until he could kiss him, “Fuck, Harry, you’re so beautiful.”

 

Cedric kneeled in front of him and kissed his navel before unbuttoning Harry’s trousers, bringing them down with his underwear. “ _Fuck_.” Cedric stood and pulled his own off, and now the two boys were standing in the middle of the room completely naked: skin against skin, the warmth of their bodies radiating.

 

Cedric led Harry to the bathtub, which was already being filled in. The Hufflepuff entered and was followed by Harry, who wrapped his arms around Cedric’s neck before giving him a kiss.

  
“You’re like a koala,” Cedric said while he placed his boyfriend’s legs around his waist. “A _happy_ koala,” he added when he felt Harry’s erection against his own. Harry blushed and hid in Cedric’s neck. “No reason to be ashamed, Harry. I like that I’m the one making you feel that.”

 

They spent the night in there, kissing and exploring their bodies while the moonlight that entered through the windows kissed the skin.

 

They didn’t do anything sexual, just kissing each other naked was enough. They talked about the plan their friends had prepared, about school and Quidditch.

 

“Thank you for this,” Harry said, with his head on Cedric’s shoulder.

 

“For the surprise?” Cedric asked while he ran his hand up and down Harry’s thigh underwater.

 

“No, I mean, for everything.” Harry kissed him.

 

“No, thank _you_ ,” Cedric replied before kissing him again.

 

 That night, Harry slept in Cedric’s bed, the same bed and not a bunk bed, cuddled, and feel asleep with kisses in his neck.

 

***

Harry’s and Cedric’s relationship was going great. A few months had passed since that kiss in Hogsmeade, they had started having sex (Harry found out that Cedric was a sex god), shared clothes, lived in each other’s bedrooms and basically started behaving like a married couple.

 

During the spring and the final months of the school year, they’d have picnics either with their friends or on their own, or they’d just walk by the lake while holding hands.

 

It was Sunday, and Cedric had slept in Harry’s bed. When they woke up, both boys in their underwear, the room was already empty.

 

“Good morning,” Harry said, his noise buried in Cedric’s hair, who was cuddled against Harry.

 

“Morning,” Cedric said in that deep voice he had when he woke up and which Harry loved. Cedric moved his bum closer to Harry’s tented underwear. “Morning to you too.”

 

Harry laughed, and Cedric took the chance to sit on top of the boy. He caressed the Gryffindor’s ribs as he left a trail of kisses down Harr’s chest.

 

“Have I ever told you,” kiss, “how beautiful you are?” Cedric said.

 

Harry giggled when Cedric bombarded the area around his navel with kisses. Cedric had discovered that he was ticklish there and always made Harry giggle. “You tell me that every day.”

 

Cedric kissed the tip of Harry’s dick, still covered by the red underwear that Harry was wearing. “Hmmm, I don’t want you to forget it.”

 

Cedric uncovered Harry’s cock and looked up with a teasing smile at his boyfriend. The Gryffindor arched his back while he bit his lip, expectant. Through his relationship, Harry had discovered that Cedric was an expert on giving blowjobs.

 

The older boy engulfed Harry, who let out a desperate moan, completely. The sound of Cedric’s going up and down Harry’s dick filled the room. “Fuck, Cedric,” Harry grunted while he writhed, Cedric holding his hips so that he didn’t move; his head bobbing up and down.

 

After a few minutes, Cedric removed his mouth from Harry’s dick with a loud _pop_. He had saliva all around his mouth, and his eyes were two dark wells as he stared at his boyfriend, holding Harry’s dick with a fist while he tried to remove his own underwear with his free hand.

 

Cedric crawled until his lips were touching Harry’s, wide open, their erections also pressed against each other. The Hufflepuff got his wand and with a flick his fingers were now covered in lube. “I want you to ride me, you’re so good at it,” he said in Harry’s ear before licking the shell. Harry was now a mess of moans and hadn’t been able to form a word since they had started.

 

Cedric pressed one of his fingers against Harry’s entrance. From their previous experience, he knew that Harry would need at least three fingers to loosen up. Cedric was looking at his boyfriend, eager, while he slowly entered him. “Fuck, Cedric, I-“ Harry was now playing with his nipples, tears of pleasure forming in the corner of his eyes. “You’re doing so well, baby,” Cedric said, biting Harry’s neck and collarbone. The boy moaned again.

 

Cedric inserted another finger, scissoring Harry who now gripped Cedric’s neck and brought him closer for a kiss, bringing his legs around the Hufflepuff’s waist.

 

“Wanna ride me?” Cedric asked against Harry’s lips, before biting his lower lip. Harry just pushed him until Cedric was lying on the mattress and proceeded to wrap his fingers around Cedric’s dick, guiding it to his entrance. He sunk, while Cedric praised him and held him from his hips, until his lover was completely buried in him.

 

Harry started bouncing on Cedric’s dick, undulating his hips strategically. Their hands were intertwined, their knuckles white as Harry gained speed. Cedric began thrusting in and meeting Harry’s prostate, and the boy on top of him moaned again. The sounds Harry made when they made love had become music to his ears, and Cedric always tried to make the boy moan and grunt in different ways.

 

“Fuck, Harry,” Cedric gasps, and Harry’s dick leaks a steady stream of pre-come as Cedric says his name again, over and over again.

 

Cedric grabbed Harry’s dick, “Fuck, babe, if you don’t stop I’m going to come.” Harry removed the dick from his ass, feeling his hole gaping, before lying on top of Cedric, their dicks pressed against each other between their bodies. They spent a few minutes kissing, Cedric running his fingers up and down Harry’s back while the sunlight that entered through the window kissed their skin.

 

Cedric gave Harry a long and deep kiss, “Fuck me, please.” The boy said. Harry rose his eyebrows. Cedric rarely bottomed, and when they tried they always stopped because it was too much for the Hufflepuff. When seeing the doubt in Harry’s face, Cedric just nodded.

 

Harry placed a pillow under Cedric, who pulled his knees against his chest to give Harry more space. The brunette boy laid in front of Cedric’s rosebud and, carefully licked the skin around his hole, placing kisses there afterward while massaging the boy’s perineum.

The older boy arched his back and pulled his head backwards, showing his pale neck and the pools of sweat in his collarbones.

 

Harry added a finger covered in lube; when the finger wasn’t inside his boyfriend, his tongue was, always making sure that Cedric was full. It took longer to stretch him, but they managed it.

 

Harry kneeled between Cedric's legs and positioned himself to enter him. “Take a deep breath and relax,” Harry said, and Cedric obliged.

 

Cedric groaned as Harry entered him, tilting his chin up to get a kiss from Harry. “You’re gorgeous,” Harry said before kissing him again. He placed his hands on Cedric’s shoulders and sooner than expected he was completely buried inside his boyfriend. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” Cedric was covered in a thin layer of sweat, gasping as Harry began to thrust in and out.

 

The Gryffindor hid his face in Cedric’s neck while he gained speed, and started kissing the skin there as Cedric, who had his legs around his waist, shivered beneath him and used his heels to keep Harry close to him.

 

Harry’s hand slithered between their torsos until it found Cedric’s hairy groin. His dick was hard as a rock and leaking from the stimulus he got from his sweet spot every time Harry rammed in and hit him there. “Fuck, Harry, I-ugh, fuck!” Cedric had rolled his eyes inside his skulls and there was a small drop of blood in his lip, probably from biting it due to the ecstasy.

 

“Babe, I’m gonna-“ Harry started, but he didn’t even finish the sentence when he flooded Cedric with his sperm. The younger boy hadn’t stop jacking his lover off, and Cedric came at the same time. Without pulling out, Harry kissed him. They were both trembling due to the orgasm, Cedric still grunting and with his chest covered with the sticky liquid.

 

“That was incredible,” Harry said as he pulled out, kissing Cedric again.

 

The other boy smiled. _“You_ are incredible.” He kissed Harry again.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric and Harry start their summer holidays. Together.

“Harry, babe, wake up,” Cedric said against the boy’s neck. They were in Cedric’s old bedroom in his parents’ house. The room was decorated with moving posters from different Quidditch teams. It was the attic of the old, wooden house, and it had a small window on the ceiling, which let the morning enter the bedroom.

 

Harry snuggled closer to his boyfriend’s shirtless chest. “I’m tired,” he said, rubbing his eyes. He moved until he was facing Cedric and tilted his chin to get a morning kiss.

 

“You need to meet my parents.” They were going to spend some days at Cedric’s house before Harry went to visit the Weasleys (Mrs. Weasley had insisted that he’d bring Cedric along, but the Hufflepuff couldn’t come). They arrived late at night, after coming back to King Cross and saying goodbye to their friends. Cedric’s parents were already asleep when they got there; their house was in the middle of the countryside. The sound of the current of a river could be heard from the house, as well as birds tweeting from the forest nearby.

 

“Do you think they’ll like me?” Harry asked in doubt.

 

“Of course they will.” Cedric kissed him, trying to reassure him.

 

The Hufflepuff was right; his parents were lovely and didn’t treat Harry any differently for being, well, Harry Potter. Cedric’s mother had even prepared some food for them so that they could spend the day at the forest.

 

That’s why Harry and Cedric found themselves sitting on a small dock, with the trouser legs of their jeans pulled over and their feet inside the cold water. It wasn’t warm that day, so it’s not like they were going to take a bath, but it was nice.

 

“What did you do here when you were a child?” Harry asked to his boyfriend. Cedric, who had a pair of Ray-Ban glasses on (he told him how he had grown fond of Muggle fashion during the years), rose his eyebrows until the glasses were on the tip of his nose and he could look at the brunette boy.

 

“I have a tree house on the other side of the stream,” he said.

 

Harry gave him a teasing look. “Really? We could use it for _you know what_ so that we don’t bother your parents at home.”

 

Cedric laughed and gave him a long kiss. He hummed. “I don’t think that’s part of our contract, Potter.”

 

Harry giggled, “You’ve been breaking the contract for months now.”

 

Cedric curled his arm around Harry’s waist and brought him closer ot his body. “True,” he said, and left a kiss on Harry’s temple. “But you’re mine and I’m yours.” He sealed the sentence with a kiss.  

 

 

 


End file.
